


Mi guarderai ancora?

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Futuro [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Squalo è incinta dei gemelli e ha paura che Xanxus possa non amarlo più come prima.
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Series: Futuro [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1130966
Kudos: 1





	Mi guarderai ancora?

Mi guarderai ancora?

Squalo incrociò le braccia dietro la testa, fissando il soffitto.

“Voooi!” tuonò.

Xanxus, steso al suo fianco, aprì un occhio, sbuffando. “Che diamine c’è, feccia?” domandò.

< Anya ha chiamato dall’altra stanza? No, non mi pare.

La casa non va a fuoco, non sento mocciosi urlare. Perché diamine non mi lascia dormire? > s’interrogò.

Squalo fece una smorfia.

“Quando nasceranno i gemelli, mi guarderai ancora come prima?” domandò.

Xanxus corrugò le sopracciglia doppie e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Insomma, dovrò sempre occuparmi dei due mocciosi… Magari la mia forma fisica non tornerà mai com’era prima, mi verranno le rughe e…”. Iniziò ad enumerare Squalo.

Xanxus si sporse e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Piantala di dire sciocchezze, spazzatura”. Chiuse gli occhi e gli posò la testa sulla spalla. “L’unica cosa che cambierà saranno le nostre litigate”.

Squalo impallidì.

“Voooi… Vuoi dire che diminuirà la nostra attrazione? O che sarai meno focoso perché…” esalò.

Xanxus gli premette la mano sulla bocca, abbaiando: “Non vorrò traumatizzare i marmocchi”. Gli posò una serie di baci sul collo. “Inoltre posso essere abbastanza focoso anche se sono meno violento e più gentile, com’ero a Venezia” brontolò.

Squalo tentò di baciarlo e lo colpì all’occhio con il naso.

“Scusa!” strillò.

Xanxus si premette la mano sul viso, ringhiando. “Quante volte ti ho detto di non provare a baciarmi, spazzatura? Non ne sei capace”. Gli afferrò il mento e lo baciò con foga. “Lascia fare a me, dannazione”.

Squalo piegò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei.

“Dici che i mocciosi saranno gelosi di questi due? Sawada ha bisogno di tante coccole e magari…”.

“Oggi non ne dici una sensata. Tsunayoshi è il primo che scalpita perché vuole i fratellini. Smettila di farti fisime!

Sarai un’ottima madre per i bambini, sia quelli che già abbiamo che per questi che stanno arrivando… E sarai sempre bellissimo”.

Squalo sorrise, mostrando i denti da squalo aguzzi.

Xanxus lo baciò con foga, arrossandogli le labbra. Intrecciò le loro lingue, mischiando le loro salive.

< Se ‘lui’ è così insicuro, non oso immaginare cosa farebbe Lù se fosse incinta > pensò, rabbrividendo.

Squalo lo cinse con un braccio e si staccò, riprendendo fiato.

“Ora torniamo a dormire” biascicò Xanxus, sbadigliando.

Squalo annuì. “Va bene, amore”.

Xanxus ghignò soddisfatto e, chiudendo gli occhi, gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla. Superbi lo guardò riaddormentarsi.


End file.
